


Co-existence

by RPN2001



Category: The Thundermans, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Hero Max, Darker Max, F/M, Marvel/Thundermans crossover, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPN2001/pseuds/RPN2001
Summary: During the Battle against Dark Mayhem, Max is caught in an accident which 'breaks' his powers.A Symbiote banished from it's homes for it's weakness finds this lost soul. Individually they remain broken and weak but together maybe they can become something better, something stronger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whazzap guys I've wanted to start writing fanfics for a while but the power of laziness overpowered me.  
> So this is my very first fanfic and I decided to go for a pairing I've never seen done before .  
> I feel like Max/Simone has a lot of unexplored potential so here goes nothing.  
> Full disclosure this idea came to me after reading Harry Potter and the Venom within, it's great and I highly recommend it.  
> Now I'm writing this on my phone since I don't currently have a laptop but hey, as long as I get it done Here we go, take it easy on the first timer
> 
> I don't own The Thundermans or Venom or any characters involved

CHAPTER 1 :Shattered

Max's POV

I sometimes question my sanity, I mean you would to if you kept doing the same thing over and over even though it never plays out the way you want it too.  
"Max! , The orb!" I hear my mum or is it phoebe?  
It's all a blur.  
I must be acting on pure instinct because the next thing I know the power sapping orb is in my hands and my eyes dart to Dark Mayhem.

"It's not too late to join us Max , consider it , no longer overshadowed or overlooked. I can make you more than you ever thought you could be."  
Dark Mayhem's offer would have swayed in the past, but I've made enough mistakes to know it's time to end this. I subtly nod to my dad who makes a charge towards him.

"Tempting offer but I'm going to have to decline, Wouldn't look good on my resume, being a lacky to a Darth Vader ripoff."  
My sly remark catches him off guard as my dad tackles him towards me, falling in range of the orb. With one last deep breath I turn on the orb and a familiar green string of light begins seeping out of Dark Mayhem into the orb.

"Max , What's going on?"  
Nora's voice echos . What is she talking about? It is only after a mild electric shock shoots out my arm that I see the orb sparking and flickering.  
"I don't know , but stay back!" I shout to everyone as they move a safe distance away.  
A dark chuckle catches my attention  
"Your a fool Max Thunderman."

Before I can respond or further examine the orb a bright light engulfs my vision before fading into pitch black . I hear a loud chorus of voices shout "MAX!" before everything goes silent.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Beap! Beap! Beap!

"I don't know how he's going to take this..."

"He may not fully recover..."

"We don't even know for certain, what's wrong..."

"He's going to be devastated..."

muffled voices, That's all I hear . I'm not even sure which voice belongs to who but they are begging to clear up.  
I force my eyes to open but I am immediately blinded by an intence light . Judging by the smell I must be in a hospital , They tend to have a very hospitaly , if that's even a word smell to them.

"Guys! , He's awake" A voice that I'm guessing belongs to Billy sounds before a parade of footsteps bombard my ears .  
"Wha..." I begin to talk but my throat is so dry I go into a fit of violent coughing .  
A hand guides me to a sitting position before someone helps me drink some water.

With one last effort I slowly blink my eyes , letting them become accustomed to the light . My eyes fall on phoebe who is helping me sit upright.  
"Whatup dweebe" my voice rough and horse. she cracks s sad smile which is my first clur that something is terribly wrong. Everyone just seems happy that I'm awake.

"It's good to see your awake Max" looking up I see Super president kickbutt standing beside her daughter Simone and two guards. I try to sit up straight but a sharp pain rips through me, forcing me back down. My second indication that something is wrong.

"What happened to me?" I ask after biting back the pain. Super president Kickbutt sighs deeply as if she regrets what she is about to tell me before nodding to the doctor. "What do you remember after the orb exploded?" he asks.

"Nothing, just a bright flash of light then I woke up here" I answer. At this point I recognise the look in Simone's eyes, They hold sympathy and pity . I don't know what I'm about to hear but I know I'm not looking forward to it.

"When the power sapping orb exploded it released exponential amounts of radiation and energy . The physical explosion is what knocked you out and pot you in here but it was the radiation that did the irreversible damage." The doctor begin explains.

"What irreversible damage?" I ask as a million thoughts start racing through my head. With a heavy sigh the doctor continues to elaborate. 

"Supes have a triple helix DNA structure as opposed to a double . This additional helix contains special genes that give supes their powers . The radiation emitted from the power sapping orb ordinarily just neutralises the third helix . But you were bombarded with so much in such a short amount of time that they became permanently damaged." The doctor gives my shoulder a sympathetic squeeze as he finishes explaining.

The words hit hard . Now it makes sense why everyone was looking at me this way. All my plans, my goals all rendered mute in just a literal flash.

"We may be able your body with some physical therapy but your powers..." Simone trails off, speaking up for the first time.

Smiling sadly, I put on a brave face as I face the facts. I'll never be who I was before, the biggest parts of me that helped me define myself are damaged beyond repair.

"But my powers will never come back" I finish for her.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

As I enter the house with my crutches my first impulse is crawl down into my lair and sleep the rest of my life a lot.  
Just as I am about to leave I feel a strong hand grab my shoulder. 

"You don't have to go through this alone" he says.  
I almost laugh at the irony of his words, it's kinda hard to support someone when have no idea what their going through. 

"I'm fine, just want to be alone" I reply, removing his hand.

"This isn't the end Max there are other things you can do" mum says.

"I said I was fine. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone" I reply coldy before struggling with my crutches down to my lair. 

Dr Colosso must have been informed of my accident because he is unusually quite.  
I flop down on my bed emotionally exhausted and physically ravaged.  
Guess in the end Dark Mayhem had the last laugh.  
For now I let my body rest, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this but that's a problem for tomorrow.


	2. Time doesn't always heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max isn't adjusting well to his new new state of being . Now as he is at his lowest help comes from an unexpected source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is a real killer but I finally managed to get to chapter 2 . Enjoy

Max's POV

It's been a few days since I was released from the hospital but nothing has changed.   
I still can't walk without my crutches and I'm in constant pain and discomfort.   
As I lay awake in bed I think about what I could have done different , if I hadn't of been so impulsive. 

I hear footsteps descending to my lair but I don't bother to turn to see who it is.   
I feel someone sit on the edge of my bed but I still don't react , waiting to see what they want.

"You've been down here for long enough you need to go out and do something" phoebe says.   
This time I fully turn to face her and scoff bitterly before responding. 

"Your right , I should go for a nice jog , or maybe I should play a friendly game of basketball , oh wait! , hoe about mountain climbing . It's not like I need my legs for any of those right? " I reply , sarcasm practically dripping from my voice. 

"That's not what I meant . you spend so much time down here no one sees you anymore . We're all worried about you Max . Just come up have dinner with us , they just want to see that your okay" she says.

"But I'm not okay."

"Then just come up for dinner , let everyone see you , after that I'll bring right down here" she insists.

"Phoebe I really don't..." I start before she cuts me off.

"Just one dinner , that's all I'm asking for. "

Inevitably I run out of strength to argue and relent to her request , it's just one dinner with the family. "I made spaghetti and meatballs with barbaqu sauce , your favourite" she states as she helps me get up the stairs. 

"That's all you needed to say to get me to come up , you should have just led with that" I say as a small smile graces my lips. 

"ill keep that in mind for next time" she states as she helps me sit down and sets aside my crutches.  
Soon the whole family is sitting and eating at the table , an uncomfortable silence grips the air which really begins to irk me.  
It's like they're all worried I'll break at the slightest bit of tension.  
Eventually I can't take the silence anymore and I slam my fist on the tabe in frustration. 

"would someone say something already! " I say , my voice growing louder at the end.

"Max you need to take it easy" my dad says trying to calm me down but that only serves to me me angrier. 

"Take it easy? , I've been taking it easy for the past few days and I'm not getting any better . If anything I'm getting worse" I say voice calming so I can clear my thoughts. 

"Max , you'll heal . They just said it would take some time" my mum tries to reassure me.

That's all I've been hearing lately , right now I just feel like getting away from it all and I know exactly where to go.

"can I have the keys to the mini van?"I ask

"what?" rebounds around the table

"I need to clear my head , take a drive . I've had my license for the past month , might as well use it." I reason

Albiet hesitantly and they do try to convince my I shouldn't be alone , my parents give me the keys to the mini van. As I start it up and pull out of the driveway I know exactly where I'm going.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Somewhere just outside hiddenville

I park just outside a small restaurant before getting inside for a small snack.  
I set aside my crutches before ordering but just as I am about to order I hear a familiar voice

"Well look what the cat dragged it" looking up I see ebony brown eyes staring back at me belonging to a caramel skinned teen. I'm a little taken back by her presence , so much that I must be staring which she picks up on.

"You should take a picture , it lasts longer" she quips with a smirk. I try to hide the pink tinge rising in my cheeks , what's wrong with me?  
I'm Max Thunderman , Max Thunderman doesn't blush. 

"Maybe I just like what I see" I fire back as I regain my composure.

"Well , I don't see who wouldn't" she remarks with sass flipping her hair only for a few stands to get caught in her mouth forcing her to spit.

"Very attractive" I remark with a laugh . A surprisingly genuine laugh and for a moment I forget all the bad of the last couple of days.

"sorry about your powers" she says sincerely after a brief pause " I would have talked to you sooner but figured you needed time."

"I appreciate but I'm fine" I lie . obviously she doesn't buy it because she immediately raises a skeptical eyebrow. 

"but?...."she presses.

"my body isn't getting any better . I can't walk or even stand without help or my crutches" I answer.

"well I learned physical rehabilitation in metroburg , maybe I can help you get back on your feet" she offers. 

"Don't you have to be getting back to metroburg , why are you even here anyway?"I ask

she shows me her wrist watch before explaining. 

"molecular transference device , disassembles your molecules and transports them to any place on earth through meta-physical planes before reassembling them again . As for why I'm here , I just needed to get away from the big city . Now do you want my help or don't you?"she asks

"Your sure that it will work?" I ask

"it's not like you got a whole lot of other options , besides it couldn't hurt" she says. 

"Alright I'm in" I respond after mulling it over in my head for a minute.

The waitress brings over our food which I'm about to pay for before Simone pays the lady herself. 

"Girls paying for boys , figured I'd break the tradition. " This makes me laugh yet again. 

After the meal she helps me to the mini van.  
"need a ride?" I offer.

"No thanks Tween Thunder but I'll see you tomorrow at the Hiddenville Rehabilitation centre at nine" she says.

"Hiddenville has a rehabilitation centre? " I wonder

it's down the block from the gym , honestly you live in Hiddenville" She remarks with an eye roll.

"See you then I guess , it was fun talking to you Simone . I actually feel a lot better" I say with a surprising amount of sincerity

"Never doubt the reviving power of Simone Kickbutt , now see you tomorrow dork and don't be late" she warns. 

"wouldn't dream of it , tomorrow then." We say our goodbyes before I drive home in a much better mood than I left in.

As I enter the house I feel significantly less stiff and less restricted that I actually take the slide down to my lair.  
As I hit the bed I take a deep breath in , maybe things aren't as glum as they seem.


	3. Being Remade pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins his rehabilitation . But something dark is rising in the distance and despite the Thundermans amazing powers , even they will be unable to stop it

Max's POV

I get up extra early and use my crutches to get up to the kitchen and proceed to make by self a quick bowl of cereal. 

"Your up early , forgot that it's Sunday?" Phoebe comments as she enters the kitchen. 

"If you must stick your pointy elbows into my business , I'm meeting Simone Kickbutt at the rehabilitation centre" I answer. 

"Hiddenville has a rehabilitation centre?"she asks.

"I know right , since when. anyway she says she can help me get back on my feet and I figured why not . It's not like I could get any worse right? "I explain. 

"Well I'm glad your making an effort to make yourself better" she says as I finish my cereal and make my way towards the door.

"Let mum and dad know where I've gone" I say before I leave.

After I hop in the car it's about 3 minutes to the Hiddenville rehabilitation centre . Upon entering I immediately notice the building is alot larger than I would have thought. It's also quite well stocked for a small town rehabilitation centre. 

"Your here early" a voice from my right points out. Upon turning I see Simone in exercise gear which i find oddly mesmerising . It's only after she gives a light cough that I realise I was staring , again , what's going on with me.

"well I , uh , figured I get an early start" I blurt out , trying to cover up my blush , come on Max pull yourself together! 

Simone raises her eyebrow suspiciously before shrugging , "can you walk without your crutches?" she suddenly asks.

"I can barely stand without them" I answer honestly. 

she motions me to sit and we both sit facing each other on the mat.

"Alright the healing process is just as much psychological as it is physical , I know this sounds like a cliché but it's true . Convince yourself that your getting better and your body will follow suit. " she explains.

"mind over matter" I reason.

"basically yes , now here..." she says as she helps me stand up . Grabbing her shoulders I use her for support.

"Your stronger than you look" I compliment , surprised at how effortlessly she supports me.

"I work out here and there" she states with a cocky grin, "now I want you to visualise yourself standing up , straight and strong like a tree , can you do that?"

I nod my head as I visualise myself standing tall and strong. 

"take a deep breath"

I take one deep inhale before exhaling.

"now repeat inhale , visualise the exhale . Focus on nothing else".

I follow her instructions for the next few minutes and I find myself in an almost trance like state. 

"Open your eyes" she instructs , confused I open them only to find she is standing in front of me no longer supporting me. in a flash of over excitement I step forward but almost immediately crumble but she is instantly at my side , helping me down to the floor.

"whow , take it easy there Tween Thunder"

"I was standing , by myself , how did you do that" I ask in astonishment more than anything else. 

"like I said mind leads and the body will follow . of course your body still needs time to heal , you did real good today . whaddya say we do a few more exercises and call it a day" she offers.

At a loss for words I just nod.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

3rd person POV

Scientists scatter around a lab , worry and fear obvious in their features . All that is heard is panicked sentences

"The subjects aren't responding..."

"Host flat lining..."

"increasing dosage..."

"test 8 , failure..."

All of a sudden the doors to the lab slid open and the lab goes deafly silent . steely blue eyes survey the scene belonging to a woman who practically oozes authority and power.

"Results? " her calm yet demanding voice sounds through the lab bringing a wince to some and cold sweat to others. 

"We've tried everything we can ma'm but none of the subjects..." one brave soul tries to explain only for that icy voice to cut in.

"Results , not excuses" a simple but direct statement. 

"we have none ma'm" another scientist answers. 

The woman steps into the lab and reviews the research herself.

"pity" she states as she makes her leave bit pauses at the door, " I hope to see results soon otherwise I would need to employ more heads and some of you would need to be......discontinued" a chill runs down everyone's spine , the threat not lost on anyone.

As they resume their work one scientist in particular hides her results . She knows something none of her colleagues know , Something that could change everything.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Max's POV

Simone packs up her stuff as we finish for the day. 

"You did great today Tween Thunder , keepit up and you'll be bouncing up and down in no time" she remarks.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come , I'd still be sulking in my room if it weren't for you" I say as we exit the centre. 

"What can I say , I'm a miracle worker" she smugly replies . I hear a voice calling me just as I am about to reply.

"Max!" I turn and see Alison and my gaze suddenly narrows as a silent rage builds inside me . I haven't seen Allison since my fight with dark mayhem and as I recall we didn't part on the happiest circumstances. 

"Allison" I acknowledge casually. 

"You didn't tell me you were up and about" she points out with a hint of accusation in her voice as if this is my fault. 

"Yeah , I would have told you if you acted like you give a damn" I say coldy which catches her by surprise. her eyes land on Simone for the first time and she crosses her arms.

"who is this" Allison asks withjealously clear in her voice. 

"For the record I'm standing right here and second I could be his girlfriend for all you know , what's it to you?" Simone fires at Allison and I hace to suppress a laugh and a slight blush.

"No , I don't think so , I'm his girlfriend" Allison states and this time I do laugh out loud. 

"That's not the impression I got at prom or during all this time I was hurt and could barely walk and you never once came to see if I was alright" I say voice growing more agitated. 

"It's not my fault you blew yourself up and got yourself stuck in crutches" she spits back. Now that one did hurt but before I know it Simone places herself between me and Allison. 

"Now that was low , I must admit I didn't like you before but now I see your not just a pissy brat , your a bitter , sour little person who can't take a hint . Your lucky we're in public otherwise I'd beat the ever living hell out of you , for you good health you'd better pray I don't see you again. " Simone says in a low voice.

At this point Allison is pale and rightly threatened by Simone , with good reason . I could sit right for a week after my first encounter with her.

"Let's go Max , you deserve a lot better" Simone says and helps me to my car.

"Need a ride?" I offer

Simone shakes her head , "Mama always told me never to get in a car we strange men . But I'm around here for most of the day helping people out with their physical and psychological problems . feel free to drop by any time."

"I'll take you up on that . Bye Simone"

"see yah whenever Tween Thunder"

The ride home is oddly peaceful and I find it much easier to get from the yard to inside the house . I even have a hop in my step despite my crutches. 

"Why do you seem so happy?" Nora asks.

"I just am" I say.

"Then I take it it went well . when are you going again?" Phoebe asks.

"I'll drop by tomorrow , Simone is a great instructor , she really know her stuff" she is really cute too but I keep that to myself. 

"Awww , does Maxy have a crush" Phoebe teases.

I roll my eyes but nothing could ruin my good mood . even that encounter with Allison didn't bring me down. 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

Ayesha Connor's POV

I scurry through my notes , if they find out about theresults of my research a lot of people are going to die. 

I'm taking a huge risk going on the run but I'd be in more danger if I stayed. I make sure all the essentials are packed along with my research . Taking a deep breath I clear the data on my server at Infinium labs. I've got to find a way to fight back . I need to find the perfect host. 

I eye the vail I was abe to sneak into my backpack , they won't search me . No one suspects anything.

Before I leave I pack my a very important file to anyone else the words have no meaning but to me they carry a much deeper message . Everything lies in it's title written in pronounced capitals

PROJECT VENOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are my original characters , just FYI . Hope you guys enjoy the Max/Simone interactions . I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. Being Remade pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious stranger encounters the perfect host. As Max meets this stranger for the first time he is introduced to a new friends and deadlier enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this a little later than I would gave liked but here is chapter 4.

Max's POV

After a few days of training with Simone I find I can move my body a lot easier than I could before. It's still going to take some time before I can walk unassisted but I feel great all the same.

"Hey Max" a voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking up from my laptop I see My mom.

"Yeah , whatsup"

"Your father and I are going for date night..."

"eewwwww!" I fake gag . She fixes me with a threatening glare, "I mean yay! , date night"

"So Billy , Nora and Chloe wanted to go to That new Amusement park Amazing land and we thought you could take them" she finishes. 

"I don't have anything better to do" I shrug.

"Great , we won't be long , just be back by six , money's on the kitchen table in case you get hungry."

A few minutes later mum and dad leave for their date night which will probably end in disaster. 

"Dweebe! , Mini Dweebes! get down here" I shout out.

After a few seconds I don't here a response. "So none of you want to go to Amazing land!" This time Billy , Nora and Chloe but mostly Billy(Obviously) make it downstairs in record time. 

"You lie" Billy accuses

"Why would I lie , mum and dad are on their date night and I'm supposed to take you mini Dweebs to Amazing land" I explain . seconds later gleeful smiles cross their faces. 

"What is it now , Max" phoebe sighs as she descends the stairs. 

"We're going to Amazing land! " Chloe exclaims. 

"Oh , well then have fun" phoebe says as she prepares to leave. 

"And your coming with us" I cut in.

"No I'm not" 

"Well your are the 'responsible one' so it's you duty to come with us" I reason. 

"You said Dutie" Billy laughs. 

Nora pinches her nose in a exasperated sigh before turning to phoebe. 

"Come on it'll be fun , we can dangle Max of the High High" Nora says to phoebe. 

After thinking it over for the next minute Phoebe finally decides come along. After hoping in the car we are on our way to Amazing land.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Ayesha's POV

I've been on the road for a few days now , Infinium is still hunting for me but I remain one step ahead . Finally I settle down for the time being in a little place called Hiddenville to lay low , the irony of the name and my situation almost makes me laugh.

In my motel room I look over Project Venom , one of Infinium labs most highly funded experiments. Their goal is to create a Superhuman by fusing an alien symbiote with human DNA. As far as they know none of the Symbiotes are compatible with human DNA.

I pack the canisters into my backpack and head to a nearby Caffè. 

"What can I get you miss?" A young waitress , Probably in her late teens or early twenties asks.

"Ice tea and a slice of chocolate pie please" I reply politely. 

"Be back with your order in a minute miss" She smiles before walking away. 

Taking a deep breath I give myself a moment to relax which is something that I don't do often given my situation. I need to be alert at all times , if I'm not then I'll be caught and there is no telling what would happen to me if I was.

"Here you go miss" The waitress returns with my order. 

"Keep the change" I reply as I hand her a fifty dollar bill , her eyes slightly widening. 

"That's very generous of you miss , Thank you" she replies. 

After I finish my tea , just as I am about to leave I notice a man a few tables across observe me every so often. Further analysis shows two more men doing the same , they have the exits covered , clever.

I don't have time to wonder how they found me so quickly so I take my backpack and head beck towards the motel , the three trackers not far behind.

After getting to the second floor I head to my room and lock it before packing a few essentials. Just as I finish packing there is a knock at the door . Silent as I can possibly be I open the window and descend to to ground before taking off towards my car.

As a I round the corner I notice four men trying their best to look casual but obviously waiting by my car , dammit. They notice me and I quickly turn the other way and make my way towards the centre of town where I can lose them.

Quickly turning I see the four men speeding up as they try to catch up to me . I notice a flock of people converging at what I can only assume is an Amusement park , Perfect. I make I beeline for the park only glancing at the name 'Amazing land'. If I weren't in such a tense situation I'd role my eyes at the cheesy nature of the name.

In this crowd of people it appears that my pursuers are waiting for me to break off from the main group. They more than likely have me surrounded but their is a possibility I can slip away. But if they get their hands on Project Venom then everything I'm going through would have been for nothing. I have to ditch the backpack , possibly come back for it later , I just have to hang on to the tracer. 

I slip into a one of the carriers on the High High along with two teenagers Male with crutches and female , A younger boy and girl and a young child who is the only blonde whilst the others had dark brown hair . By the way they are talking to each other I assume they are related. 

What really catches my eye is the oldest boys backpack which looks identical to mine , such luck . Whilst he is busy arguing with the older girl I switch our backpacks when he sets his down. Project Hidden , now I can focus on getting away. 

Max's POV

The young lady next to us seems a bit on edge , probably work related stress . Her caramel brown skin and long, silky, back hair are immediately catching. I dismiss it for now and go back to my argument with phoebe. 

"Come on Phoebs , in a real fight Superman would OWN Batman" I say

"As if just give Batman a little preparation time and he can take Superman any day"

"Yeah I'm sure his little gadgets would work wonders against a guy who is stronger than a planet"

" power isn't everything"

"But it gets the job done so supes wins"

Phoebe rolls her eyes as we exit the carrier , I get a strange sensation the moment I put on my backpack , like a strange pull , but I ignore it for now . The woman we rode with rushes out of the carrier , what's her hurry. 

After a few more hours we return home to find mum and dad already there.

"so how was date ni..."phoebe starts

"please , just don't ask" dad interjects as we all try our hardest to suppress our laughter. 

"Well since you two are clearly exhausted I'll order pizza" I say.

After eating and saying are goodbyes I head down to my room . But as I am emptying out my backpack a file drops out along with a capsule containing this weird black semi liquid thing that appears to move at it own will. Eyeing the folder I see the words 'PROJECT VENOM' written on it.

I don't know what comes over me , my brain yells at me to stop but I find myself opening the capsule as if possessed. The strange substance instantly latches on to me spreading and growing up my arm . It's cold and kinda slimy , sa soon as it covers my eyes I blackout . The last thing I hear is a sinister voice whispering ' I finally found you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

I don't know what time it is by the time I wake but all I know is that I feel a lot better. I stretch before carefully getting out of bed and making my way upstairs where I find everyone already awake.

"Morning," I greet. 

"Morning Ma..." Phoebe trails off as she stares at me in confusion and wonder. I initially ignore it but when everyone else starts doing it I finally adress it.

"What's up with all of you," I sigh out.

"Your not using your crutches," Nora points out.

It hits me like a slab of concrete. I got up out of bed and up the stairs without a problem. I jump up to my feet and test my body, it's goid as new, in fact i feel even better than I ever have before.

"OMFG , I can stand!" I can't help but shout out. It was simple and something people do everyday but I have a new found appreciation for it after being confined to crutches for those days.

I don't really recall when we all got into a group hug but I take the moment to appreciate this.

"I was about to head to school , Since your feeling better maybe you'd like to come along." Phoebe cuts in. 

"Phoebe , He just regained the ability to walk I don't think..." Dad begins but I cut him off.

"Actually , I think it would do me good to get out for a while , get back out into the world." After saying this everyone gives me surprised looks apart from Nora who gives me more of a skeptical look.

"Max Thunderman willingly going to school even when given the chance to ditch , who are you and what have you done to the real Max." Nora says.

"What can I say , It's the new me , hold up a second pheebs , need to grab my backpack."  
I state before sliding down to my lair. 

Digging through my room to find my backpack I find an empty canister. Strange I don't remember ever using this. Turning it around I find translucent writing across it. I run my finger over the letters to make out the word.

'Venom' I say to myself. *Max,* A voice from literally out of nowhere growls. Startled I spring to my feet with surprising ease. My eyes dart around the room to find the owner of the menacing voice. Even Stranger , There is nobody down here.

"Max! , Hurry up , we're going to be late!" I hear Phoebe yell from upstairs. 

"Keeo your pants on, I'm coming," I yell back. Quickly I grap my bag and dismiss the voice as a figment of my imagination before running up the stairs. "Let's hit it" I say before we head to school. 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

HIDDENVILLE HIGH

"I still can wrap my head around how you just healed. Just like that , over night." Phoebe says. I roll my eyes as this has been the main topic of conversation since we left the house.

"Phoebe, I'm just as shocked about this as all of you. But how about we disregard how it happens and appreciate that it did happen." I stress as we head to our lockers. 

Fidgeting with my lock as I try to get it open, *Problem?* I hear. A chill runs down my spine, It's the same voice I heard earlier this morning.

"Phoeb , Please tell me you said something." I remark nervously. 

"No, Why?" She hesitantly asks. 

I internally debate for a moment on whether or not I should tell her. Ultimatly I figure what harm could it do?

"I think I'm hearing a voice," I say.

"That's called your conscience , you should listen to it more often. " She laughs.  
I just glare back at her unamsed and her laugh quickly dies.  
"Oh , your Being serious. A voice?, since when?"

"Since this morning," I admit.

"And you didn't feel the need to say anything? "

"I only heard it for a second then it was gone, I thought I was just hearing things but then I just heard it again." I say quietly since at this point we are preatty much whispering. 

"It must have something to do with your miraculous recovery , it can't be a coincidence. "

"Hey Phoebalicious," A voice cuts in just as I am about to respond. phoebe turns to Alex, one of the more popular guys in school that she keeps complaining about. Phoebe looks like she is about to shoo him off but I beat her to it.

"Sort of having an important discussion her Alex, do us a favour and beat it." I pehaps a little ruder than I normaly would say it.

Alex suddenly turns towards me and puffs out his chest to take what I can only assume is supposed to be an intimidating pose.

"And if I don't, Max, What would you do about it?" Alex smirks as he takes a step foward , standing quite a few inches taller than me.

I have no idea what comes over me but I feel a huge surge of confidence and power and I match his smirk which makes his falter. 

"Tell you what I'm having a good day so far so I'll give you a chance to walk away, if you don't then mu good day becomes your bad day." I state casually. 

At this point our little scene has attracted quite the crowd, I know phoebe is subtly warning me to back down but I feel an unnatural wave of pride, even for me.

"You know what thunderman, Lets go right now. Alex snarls as he throws his backpack aside and tries to push me but to the surprise of everyone including myself Alex just ends up pushing himself backwards.

I shrug off my backpack and set it down by my locker before turning to face Alex. As it turns I dont have to wait long as Alex lunges at me with a right cross which I am not prepared for. Which is why it comes to a suprise to me when my hand launches up on it's own accord and catches the fist.

My other arm launches foward and I land a hard open palm on my opponent's chest sendind him flying back a couple of feet. it happens so fast that everyone almost gets whiplash. The teaches swarm the room before the fight continues.

After settling the little 'disagreement" as the teachers call it, the send us to class. After a relatively uneventful day I sit at the lunch table along with my sister, cherry and the band. We eat in relative silence before Phoebe feels the need to adress the elephant in room.

"So Max..." Phoebe stats.

"Well it was quiet for a little while at least." I grumble out loud.

*They are very irritating , aren't they?* That voice, goosebumps every time. 'Who are you? ' I ask this voice in my head.

*The real question is who are we.* The voice responds. And the voice is also cryptic , lovely.'Alright I'll play along , who are we?'

*we are someone who has been beaten down and tested more than we can count. Evety obsticle that has been put in front of us we've overcome but now there is something coming something neither of us can face alone. It threatens to destroy us and all that we hold dear.* He spoke with such conviction I find myself starting to buy into it.

'so what are we?'

*We are Venom*

'And what do we fight against?'

*Carnage*


	6. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max grows accustomed to having Venom around and the shady foe that has been pursuing Ayesha finally makes her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal speech"
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> *Symbiote*

Max's POV

The next day I decide to go for a run and get to know Venom. 'So what's Carnage?' I ask. *It's a little complicated,* I roll my eyes at this.'Well your inside my head, uncomplicate it.' I can only take a guess that Venom is taking a deep sigh. 

*He's my offspring,' this takes me a little by surprise. 'Offspring? So he's like your son.' I am having a hard time wrapping my head around this.*Perhaps I should fill you in on what is going on. Do you know anything about Valadiss industries?* I slowly nod my head.

*Their acting CEO Ursula was studying the effects of a bond between a Symbiote and a host. I was banished to earth after my own kind declared me too weak to live among them. I crashed on earth in form of a meteor and Valadiss industries found me and realised they could fuse me with human DNA to enhance it's capabilities. 

*They soon realised there wasn't enough of me to go around to they found a way to stimulate my Asexual reproduction system to create more of me they could experiment with. But all of their experiments were failures which ended up killing the human host.*

After processing everything Venom just said I am left with a lot of questions. ' So what is carnage?' I wonder. *The only one of my offspring that like me is viable to fuse with human DNA. When we fuse with a host we gain nourishment and shelter, in exchange we give the host enhanced physical, Physiological and neural abilities. 

*As you may have noticed you are able to heal at a rate and capacity far above normal. Your stronger, Faster, more alert than you've ever been. Ursula believes she can shape the course of the future, create a new breed of enhanced humans and rule over them.*

'How does she intend to control them?'

*I do not know, I only know what I picked up from the lab and Ayesha.*

'Yeah? , and who is Ayesha?'

*She is a scientist who used to work for Valadiss Industries. She defected after she found out Ursula's plan and took me into hiding. Without me Ursula can't create any more Symbiotes as Carnarge is too unstable to reproduce.

Ayesha was forced to hide me in your backpack incase she was captured. My guess is she didn't count on me fusing with you but you were such a good host I couldn't resist.*

'So where is Ayesha now?'

*If anything she'll find us, she built a device capable of tracking me but you need not worry, it only works with her DNA so only she can use it. Till she finds us I suggest we lay low and...*

Before Venom can finish what he was about to say run right into someone barrelling them down. My hands fly foward and catch them before they hit the concrete. Wow I actually forgot that I was running. Looking down I'm met with a mesmerising pair of brown eyes.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Tween Thunder, up and about," Simone says with a cheerful grin. I rack my brain for a response but I am surprising speechless. 

"Uhh, hey Simone," I blurt out.*Smooth, Real smooth* Venom's laugh echos through my head.

"You are rendered speechless by my flawless beauty, It's okay I have that effect on most guys." Her grin widens.*Oh, I like her. And from the looks of it you like her too.*

'Don't be ridiculous' I try to brush off

*I don't know, You don't seem to be in much of a hurry to let her go* Venom remarks almost casually. Heat immediately raises to my face as I realise Simone is still in my arms.

"Awwww does little Tween Thunder have a crush ion me, Your red as a tomato." Simone's Grin turns into a full on smirk. WTH is wrong with you Max, Smirking is your thing.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry to ask me to help you back up." I fire back.

"Maybe I'm just enjoying the view," She counters. *I think your in love,* Venom and Simone's teasing prove too much to handle so I concede and sit down on a nearby bench with Simone.

"I see your legs are working fine." Simone points out. 

"Miraculous isn't it, Sorry I didn't call it's just been busy lately."

"I get that, Mum keeps trying to get me to stick around Metroburg."

"Don't like the big city?" I ask.

"Most of my friends are their but I prefer the more peaceful atmosphere of a small town. In fact I'm thinking about relocating to one."

"Really? I always figured you to be a big city girl, living life in the fast lane."

"When you live in the fast lane of the city for so long it's easy to appreciate the slow and peaceful drift of places like this." Simone expresses. I think about her words for a moment. 

"You could always move here, Would be nice to have a friend like you around,"

"I practically live here already, Mums beginning to wonder if I'm seeing Someone." Simone chuckles as if the very idea was ridiculous. I feel a strange sensation in my chest at her soft laugh.

*Oh yeah, You got it for her bad* I can practically feel the grin on V's, as I decided to call him, face. 

"Shut you face," I mutter. I almost slap myself, I can't believe I said that out loud.

"What was That?"Simone raises an eyebrow, She must've thought she misheard me. Crap what do I say now.

*You wanna do something?*

"You wanna do something?" I copy without fully comprehending V's words. Simone's eyes widen a little at my words.*Too late to take it back now*

"Do something? " She questions. 

"Yeah, We could hang out, get some food or anything. " I elaborate. 

"So your asking me out on a date." Simone says. In a statement as apposed to a question. 

"What?, well yeah I believethat's the proper term, a date?, yeah." What's wrong with me? Max thunderman does not get flustered. I notice the furrow of her eyebrows as an apprehensive expression crosses her face."Or if you don't want to it's no big..."

"It's a date" Simone laughs out. She was playing me. I would be infuriated if I weren't so relieved. Wait did she just say yes?"Just name the time and the place Tween Thunder."

"Uh, How about the mall food court, Six o'clock? "

"I'll be there" She responds. 

"Max" A new voice breaks in.

I turn too see a vaugly familiar woman standing before me. Her Caramel brown skin and straight black hair appear very familiar. *Max* Venom says, All humour lost in his voice

'Yeah'

*That's Ayesha Connors, The scientist I told you about.*

"Ayesha, Good to see you." I say, V seems to trust her so I guess I have to as well. I hear Simone give a deliberate cough. "Oh sorry, Simone this is an old friend, Ayesha. Ayesha, this is Symone." The two shake hands.

"I hate to interrupt you two but Max there is something very important we need to discuss" Ayesha says casually. The tone in her voice implies perfectly that she isn't messing around. Simone appears to get the message as she is soon up and ready to go.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tween Thunder." She says.

"Bye" I respond. Ayesha waits until she is out of earshot before talking.

"Tween Thunder?" She questions with an amused raised eyebrow.

"You get used to it," I shrug.

"I take it Venom told you a little about me."

"How did you know he bonded with me?" I ask. 

"His signature is coming from you, only the device I created can track it."

"So what do you want?" I finally ask.

"To fix the mistakes I've made, mistakes that could cost a lot of people their lives. What has Venom filled you in on?"

"The basics, Valadiss industries is looking to begin a new world order with a advanced race of Symbiote enhanced people. " I recall.

"Good so you get the gist of it. Since I stole Venom Ursula will either try to recapture him or stabalise Carnage so it can reproduce..."

"Or both," I cut in.

"Right, now I realise that I have no right to ask this of you considering I got you into all this in the first place but I could use your help."

"Why me?" I ask.

"The Symbiote has given you extraordinary capabilities, Capabilities that can help us stop Ursula before she can initiate her plan. Now we don't have much time, I am willing to take responsibility for my part in all of this. If you are willing to help me then we may have a chance."

This is not how I imagined this day going. All things considered it is her fault that I ended up in the middle of this. But she is asking for my help, if something happened to her and I say no it would be on me. Roughly massaging my temples I come to a decision. If the world does fall to Valadiss industries at least I can say I tried to stop it.

"I'll probably end up regretting this later but where do we start," I say. She looks slightly taken back but composes herself. 

"First we'll have to make sure your ready, You need to learn how to fully utilise all of the abilities being fused to Venom grants you. From there we'll decide where to procede." I nod firmly.

"I take it this is a trust no one, tell no one thing"

"Ursula has eyes and ears everywhere. It's risky for me just being in the open like this. Meet me here tomorrow at this time and we'll start your training, the sooner the better. " She says and makes her exit. I had some more questions but I guess they can wait. 

*Been quite a day , hasn't it?*

'Oh there you are, I almost forgot there were two of us up here.'

*I figured you needed a minute to yourself, anyway wait till you see what we can achieve together.*

'Let that come tomorrow, I am mentally exhausted.'

We spend the rest of the jog back home in silence.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Valadiss Industries main building, Washington DC

Ursula's POV

I feel the cold canister labelled 'Carnage'. Ayesha certainty delayed my plans significantly but she can't hide forever and where she is the Venom Symbiote can't be far behind. A cough disturbs me from my thoughts. I turn to see Dr Katie Maid, my finest Biologist. 

"Yes," I probe.

"I believe I have found a way for the Carnage Symbiotetoo Reproduce" She states. At this I give her my undivided attention, That is untilmy head of security Erin Klouse appears. 

"Sorry to disturb you ma'm but we just located Ayesha Connors and are ready to send a strike team after her." He declares.

"No, send an extraction team, She understands the Symbiotes better than anyone else." I say. I hear the light scoff from Dr Maid but decide to ignore it.

After dismissing Klause I turn back to Dr Maid

"You were saying."


	7. Dangers Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins his training with Ayesha while enemy forces begin to assemble. Only time will tell if they are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal speech"
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> *Symbiote speech*

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Max's POV

I strain as I lift the cluster of steel support beams over my head. My muscles scream for relief. Ayesha simply observes and takes notes. 

"Not bad, around 20 tons I'd say. The more you get in touch with Venom the more your abilities will improve. You can put it down now." She explains. 

I toss the weight aside with a loud thud.

"Now you must remember, Venom has become an extension of you. Your mind and body are his as well, when one of you gets stronger so does the other and vice versa. " She explains. 

"Do I have any weaknesses? " I ask. 

"Ultrasonic waves and high intensity fire. Aside from that not really. Now Symbiotes are made of a semi-liquid like substance that can be solid or liquid. With practice you should be able to manipulate this substance. " She goes on.

"That sounds kind of gross but okay, how do we do that?"I ask.

She walks over to the opposite side of the room and sets down a jar.

"Extend it in form of tendrils to pick up the jar. " She says. 

'Alright V, how does this work? ' 

*Just extend you arm foward and I'll do the rest*

I extend my hand foward and before my eyes weird black tendrils extend from my hand and pull the jar into my hand. Wide eyed I examine the jar.

"You appear to be highly compatible with Venom, you picked that up rather quickly. " Ayesha observes. 

"That was so weird, are those things coming from inside me?" I ask, still examining my hand.

"The substance rests in the pores beneath you skin so I suppose the correct answer is yes. " She answers. 

We spend the rest of the afternoon training, I'm able to access the Symbiotes shape shifting abilities to mimic clothing. Ayesha tells me I can also use it to blend into my environment but we're not there yet.

After a few hours we call it a day but I decide to talk to her a little bit. 

"So how did you get involved with Ursula?" I ask.   
Ayesha gives me a curious gaze for a few minutes before answering. 

"I guess she was the first person who ever showd interest in what I do. When she offered me a chance to be involved in something world changing I guess I forgot to ask questions and just went for it. She made me feel..."She trails off.

"Wanted. " I say, recognising the feeling all to well. Ayesha gives a slow nod.

"Know the feeling, do you? " She asks.

"I always felt like the odd one out in my family. They had my sister who was so 'Perfect'. Then there was me, I can understand what it feels like to feel wanted. " I say.

*This is a very touching moment, really I'm tearing up in here* Venom jokes. I scoff at him which Ayesha must notice but chooses to ignore. 

"wait, don't you have a date with that Simone girl? " Ayesha says. I almost slap myself and look at my watch. Crap!, I have 5 minutes to get to the mall."C'mon I'll drive you." Ayesha offers. 

By the time we get to the Mall I'm about to be late so I shoot Ayesha a quick thanks before sprinting to the food court perhaps a little too fast for a regular person. 

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up. " I say as I almost run right into Simone.She raises an amused eyebrow. 

"Wow Tween Thunder, wow. Your a whole 2 minutes late, how will I ever forgive you. " She chuckles out, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Okay I guess it was pretty stupid getting stressed about showing up less than 5 minutes late. A goofy grin spreads across my face as I recover. 

"You look nice." I say. She has on a green sleeveless V-neck with a dark purple jacket, black jeans and sneakers. 

"Really?, I wasn't even trying to look good. Guess it's a gift. " She smirks. 

We take a seat at one of the outside tables as we take our order. 

JUST OUTSIDE THE MALL

Third person POV

A team of main examine the two teenagers from a far.

"He was the one with Ayesha, he must know something. " One man says. 

"He's not alone. " The other points out.

"That won't be a problem, we'll keep it simple. Cut the power to the building, get in, extract the target, get out. " The first man orders. 

The rest of the team begin to take their positions. Little did they know this particular mission isn't going to be as easy as they thought. 

BACK INSIDE THE MALL

Max's POV

Me and Simone are having a surprisingly great time. We seemingly don't run out of things to talk about. But the out of nowhere all the lights in the building go out. 

"That's odd," Simone points out. I nod just before a rush courses through my body cautioning me of upcoming danger. It's dark but my eyes have adjusted well.

*Max, We've got company and not the friendly kind.* V warns.

"Simone, we need to get out of here." I say as I grab her hand without waiting for her response and taking her out of the food court, towards the exit.

But of course things didn't go smoothly and we find 3 armed men waiting for us.

"You need to come with us." The lead man says.

"Who the hell are you?" Simone demands. 

"No one you need to know little girl, now come with us now." He says.

"Like Hell," Simone bites back. I step between the men and Simone.

"Get out of here, I'll hold them off." I whisper to her.

"You don't have your powers any more Max, if one of us can hold them off it's me." She argues. 

*These guys aren't going to stand around much longer waiting for you to surrender. If your going to do something do it now.* V says. An idea hits me. 

'Remember what we did earlier with the jar?'

*Yeah, *

'Get ready to do it again, this time on something a little bigger.'

*I like the way you think. *

I put my hands up as if to surrender before taking a slow step forward. 

"Alright, I'll go with you but she walks away. " I bargain. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that kid, we're taking in both of you." The lead man says. I can't help a small smirk from forming on my face. 

"I figured you'd say that." I say before extending my hand forward. 

Before anyone can react black tendrils extend from my arm and wrap around the guys chest. I jerk my hand backwards and he goes flying into the opposing wall. 

The other two stair at their friend shocked. While the I distracted I extend both my arms, releasing the tendrils from both that wrap around their heads. I spin around and launch each of them into opposing walls. 

With all 3 men out cold now would be the best time to get out of here. I turn to face a shocked Simone. 

"I didn't see that coming. " She whispers to herself. 

I grab her shoulders firmly but not enough to hurt her.

"Listen Simone, I know your in shock right now but we have to go. "I say.

"You are so explaining everything to me later Tween Thunder. " She says after a second of recovery. I smile at that, typical Simone. 

By the time we make it to Simone's Car the lights in the Mall have all turned back on. 

"Where are we going? " Simone asks as I start up the car.

To go see a friend. " I respond, driving towards the motel. 

Ayesha's POV

I go through the notes on Max's Progress. He is certainly improving at a much faster rate than I expected. No doubt Ursula will do everything in her power to contain him if she find out about him, that is assuming she already hasn't. 

Just then I hear a knock on the door and my senses are instantly on high alert. 

"Room service. " I hear from the other side of the door. 

Hesitantly I look through the eye hole and see a rather large man holding a tray. That's very odd I haven't seen this guy before. I know shifts change but one would assume I'd at least recognise him. Moreover I didn't order anything. 

"I didn't order anything. " I say. 

"Compliments of the hotel. " He responds without missing a beat. 

This guy is good, in fact I'm almost tempted to believe him but now I know something is up. Small time motels wouldn't give their residents compliments. That courtesy is mainly left to large scale hotels. 

As quick as I can be I grab all my essentials and quickly descend the fire escape before I hear the unmistakable sound of a door being broken down. As soon as I hit the pavement I bolt towards the street but a strong and rough pair of arms pulls me back. 

"You not going anywhere. " I hear him say. I'm panicking now, I'm absolute crap in a fight. 

In desperation I grab his hand and bite down on it hard enough to draw blood. He instantly let's go and pushes me to the ground. 

"You little bi..."He growls.

"Watch your mouth, " A feminine voice interrupts. 

The man turns around and comes face to face with a girl I find vaguely familiar. 

"Just walk away little girl, before you get hurt." He says.

The girls chuckles before slowly bringing her hand up to his chest and then roughly slamming her hand on his chest. To both my and his shock he is sent back several metres before the back of his head hits a trash can and he is rendered out cold.

Upon further inspection I recognise the girl. It's Simone, the girl Max was talking to who has an odd habit of calling him 'Tween Thunder'. She offers me a hand up which I gratefully accept. 

"What's going on?" I ask. 

"I was hoping you would tell me. C'mon Max is probably back at the car by now." Simone says as we run to the south side of the building to find Max waiting for us. 

"You got her, great. I just saw a bunch of guys in creepy, black SUVs so let's go. " Max says. I get in the back seat as Simone gets into the passenger seat. 

"Thank you," I tell Simone as I catch my breath. 

"Don't mention it." She shrugs. 

"Your pretty strong. " I state. 

"It's not physical strength but I guess I can see why people would say that. Anyway way are we going, max?" She asks as she turns to face him. 

"My lair, we'll have to sneak you guys in. I really don't want to explain to my parents why I brought two girls home, one girl would be trouble enough. " He says. 

"And what's so safe about this 'Lair' of yours? " I ask.

"Please, It's the most secure place in Hiddenville." He says. 

"Given the fact that Hiddenville is a very small town and not that advanced, that doesn't exactly inspire confidence. " I say with a hint of tease in my voice. 

"Snarky, I like her. " Simone grins.

Max sighs as we pull up on his house. 

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Ursula's POV

"Ms Valadiss, We've located the Ayesha and the Symbiote." My head of security tells me. I would be happy but I sense a 'but' at the end of that statement. 

"And?" I question with a raised eyebrow. 

"It seems the Symbiote has successfully bonded with a human host. He took out the extraction team." He explains. Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. I approach him slowly. 

"And who is this host?" I ask.

"After running his face through facial recognition we've discovered his Name is Maximus Thunderman. Hiddenville high student. Shall we send a team after him?"

"That didn't work before, what makes you think it would work now. No, I think the best way to deal with this is to let him come to us." I say as a grin spreads across my face. 

"May I ask how? " He asks

"You'll see soon enough. " I respond, the grin on my face somehow getting wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this one in a while but here I am. Don't plan on giving upon this any time soon if at all, hope you guys enjoy it.


	8. A rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ayesha must find a way to deal with a new problem. Will they be able to avoid Ursula's next scheme? only time will tell.

Max's room/lair

Max's POV

Me and Ayesha have just finished explaining the whole situation to Simone who appears to be taking everything rather well.

"So your an alien? " Simone asks me.

"No, just biologically fused with one." I correct. 

"That's even weirder. And you need to keep this Symbiote away from this Ursula lady or the whole world will be screwd." She finishes. 

"That's the basic idea. I must say your taking this rather well." Ayesha points out. Simone just shrugs. 

"I live in a world of superheroes and super villains. Aliens and psychotic, evil tyrants hell bent on world domination isn't that much of a stretch. " Simone says.

"Well Ursula must know who you are since she saw you with me." Ayesha points out.

"Does that mean she'll send more men after us?" I ask, getting slightly worried now. 

"No, Ursula is smart. If that didn't work the first time she won't try it again. We just have to be ready for what she tries next." Ayesha explains. 

"So just to fill us in, how dangerous is this woman? " Simone asks. 

"Super genius level intellect, graduated out of MIT at 17, owns a global multi-billion dollar company and expert tactician and master strategist. So I'd say she's pretty formidable. " Ayesha says as if nothing is wrong. 

"Okay, great. I say we get some sleep because I have school tomorrow. you two take the bed and I'll take the bean bag." I explain as I flop down ready to pass out.

*Your seriously sleeping at a time like this?* V asks.

'Dude I need sleep, don't you have like a mute botton somewhere?' I fire back.

*Fine, but I'll wake you if I sense that something is off.* V says. 

'Don't wake me unless someone in this room is about to be murdered. ' I respond before silence and blackness take over.

Simone's POV

It's a little after twelve, Max is fast asleep and me and Ayesha are on the bed facing away from each other.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? " I suddenly hear Ayesha asks. I'm startled for a few minutes, how did she know I was awake?

"I could ask you the same question. " I say.

"I'm a very light sleeper, you have to be when your always on the run. " She responds 

"That must suck."

"It is what it is, your turn." She says. I take a deep sigh before I answer. 

"it's just a lot to take in, I mean I know I said I was cool with it but this is all a little out of my relm." There is a very long pause before Ayesha speaks again, I almost thought she had fallen asleep. 

"Max tells me you can kick really hard." I wince at the oversimplification of my powers. 

"Not exactly. I can generate a superhuman impact force and not just through my legs. My body just generates much more force than normal. " I explain. 

"Is your last name actually Kickbutt?" Ayesha asks with a ton of amusement in her voice. 

"Yeah but don't blame me. I didn't pick the name." I respond defensively. 

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll probably be Simone Thunderman one day." Ayesha teases

"Oh hardy ha ha, Your a comic genius. We went on one date that ended in a group of armed man trying to apprehend us." I point out

"You have to admit it's more exciting than most first dates." she chuckles. Alright, time to change the subject. 

"What about you, any boyfriends? " I ask. To my surprise Ayesha gives a humourless laugh. 

"Not since college, his name was Adam, we were engaged. " She says. I can't help but notice the 'were'.

"What happened? " I ask. Ayesha pauses again for even longer. I almost think she isn't going to answer.

"Leukemia" she responds flatly. I swallow audibly. I really wish I hadn't asked. 

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be, it was out of my control. I tried to help him, I used everything I learned to cure him and nothing worked. " She explains. 

A thought occurs to me as I look back at Max's sleeping form.

"Does bonding with a Symbiote cure cancer? " I ask.

"It cures anything. Any ailment or disease a person has before they murge is corrected during the fusing process." She confirms.

"Ursula isn't going to stop until she gets what she wants. " I say 

"Her intelligence is only matched by her tenacity, she'll search the world if she has too." Ayesha says.

The conversation ends there and soon sleep finally takes me.

THE NEXT DAY

Max's POV

*Max?, Max, I know you can hear me.* V says.

'I can hear you, I'm just ignoring you.' I reply.

*Then I guess you don't want to know that someone is coming down* V says. 

My eyes snap open, Crap! I look over to the sleeping forms of Simone and Ayesha. I run up to the door before the person has the chance to step in. I come face to face with phoebe.

"What do you want Dweebe? " I ask, skipping the pleasantries as we usually do.

"To get you for school. Cherry texted me about the school blog, there is going to be an announcement on the next school trip. " She says excitedly. 

"Only you would get excited about something school related. " I tease.

Just as I am about to close the door she plants her foot to keep it open. Damn!

"Is it just me or are you not letting me in." She raises her eyebrow as she asks.

*Nosy much,* V snorts. 

"It's my room Dweebe and you and you pointy elbows aren't aloud in at the moment. " I say.

"Oh, your definitely hiding something, what is it?" she asks. 

"Why do you care so much?" I fire back.

"Because I do, now open the door." She demands, trying to push past me. 

*Kill*

A sudden surge of rage hits me.

"Stop it phoebe. " I warn as I keep her where it is.

"Max, What is it?" She persists

*Kill!*

The rage amplifies tenfold and I'm just barely holding on to it.

"Max, I just want to see." She says as she keeps trying to brush past me but this time almost succeeding. 

*KILL!*

That's it, I've lost it. I'm not even sure where all this excess anger came from but I lost it.

"GET BACK!" I snarl in a deep, monstrous voice I don't even recognise. Phoebe jumps back at the sudden outburst. 

No, What's happening? I turn around and shut my door before I do something to Phoebe I know I'll regret. 

*KILL!, KILL!, KILL!* I hear ringing through my head. No, I need to release this anger some how. My eyes snap towards my safe, six inch reinforced steel. 

I walk to it and drive my fist through it as hard as I can. Little by little as I eyes the broken safe my anger subsides. The impact was so great it knock the cover off it's hinges. 

only now do I realise Simone and Ayesha standing a considerable distance away just observing me.

"What just happened?, I've never felt rage like that before, especially over something that stupid. " I say.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been able to examine a successful Symbiote-Human fusion before you. " Ayesha explains. 

"But you were world-breaker Hulk levels of pissesd." Simone says. 

'V, What the hell was that!?' I exclaim. 

*That wasn't supposed to happen.* He states. 

'Really?, What gave you that impression? The destroyed safe or the part where I almost murdered my twin' I respond with sarcasm practically oozing out of my voice. 

*I felt that rage too, I tried to keep it under control for you but it overcame both of us. It must be a side effect of the Fusion...I think*

'You think?'

*Give me a break, this is my first fusion. I'm just as new to this as you are.*

"I don't have time for this I have to get to school." I say.

"Max, if your temper isn't a one time thing it might be a good idea to sit school out until we can figure out what's wrong. " Simone states. 

"It's just one day. And if I feel like things are about to go south I'll make a hasty exit. " I explain. 

"Max, I'm not sure that's wise. Maybe next time you won't be able to stop yourself from hurting anyone. " Ayesha says. 

"It'll be okay. We'll stay In touch and I'll call you if something comes up. Now I gotta go. The window is there, if you both leave now no one will notice you." I say before I ascend the stairs. 

HIDDENVILLE HIGH

The walk to school was relatively awkward given the fact that fir a split second I wanted to kill phoebe, Typical sibling stuff right?

I'm not paying attention and I almost walk right into Cherry.

"Sorry, Cherry." I mummer before continuing to physics. Phoebe takes the seat to my right. 

"Okay, now I know something is off with you. First you apologise to Cherry then call her my her actual name. Whoare you and what have you done to Maximus Thunderman?" She asks.

"First of all don't you ever refer to me by my full name ever again. Second of all, none of your business Dweebe." I state. Before Phoebe can retort principle Bradford walks in.

"Alright, Delinquents, I'll make this quick. You all remember that field trip." He asks to which most of the class erupts into 'yeah's."Well that field trip is going to be in Washington DC.

Valadiss industries sent Hiddenville high an invitation and we are all going to tour Valadiss industries HQ on a 3 day field trip."

When Bradford finishes the entire class erupts into applause. 

"Wow, that's incredible. Did you hear that Max, Maybe Ursula Valadiss will take interest in one of your wacky inventions. " Phoebe says but I'm not really paying attention. 

'Crap,'

*My response would be a little more obscene but I do believe that is an appropriate response. * V states. 

'What the hell am I going to do? There is no way this is a coincidence, Ursula wants me to go to her.' 

*If I were you I would consult Ayesha, she appears to be far more level headed than you.*

After an agonizingly long school day I immediately call Ayesha. 

"Yeah." She responds as she picks up.

"I think we have a problem." I say hastily. 

SAFE HOUSE, JUST OUTSIDE HIDDENVILLE

I called Simone just after calling Ayesha and all three of us are at Ayesha's new safe house. Though we don't really know how 'safe' it is.

"A field trip. Very clever, a way to get you exactly where she wants you without having to put in the effort of forcing you." Ayesha muses. 

"But this confirms that she knows who I am, I can just call in sick." I say.

"No, you should go." Ayesha states. I stair at her for a good, long minute but it's Simone that speaks up.

"So you want him to wonder willingly into a trap?" Simone questions. 

"If Ursula knows who you are then she's going to be fully willing to take the fight to you. People you care about will be caught in the crossfire. If you take the fight to her you ensure minimal collateral damage." Ayesha explains. 

"But what if Ursula is counting on that? , we'd be playing right into her hand. " I say.

"We are already playing into her hand, might as well be prepared for it. Besides, you won't be alone. " Ayesha says motioning to herself and Simone.

"Me?" She questions. 

"Your part of this now. Plus you can't tell me you don't want to save the world."Ayesha says. Simone shrugs. 

"Why not, besides looks like Tween Thunder could use all the help he can get." Simone says.

Ayesha turns to me next and sighs. 

"Your the one putting yourself in the most danger, are you up for this, Max?" Ayesha asks.

"You got a plan?" I ask. Ayesha shrugs. 

"The beginnings of one, it's better than nothing." She says. I grin at her, this could go terribly wrong but I'm pretty confident in Ayesha. I stand up and drape my arms around both their shoulders before answering. 

"Then let's go take her down. "


	9. You push, I push back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Venom intensifies the war between them and Ursula, but who is going to come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while, have I? Apologies, but i hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'll try to update more regularly but Schools a killer

Max’s POV

I finish packing the rest of my stuff, ready for Washington I guess, I told my parents that I’d be leaving with friends since phoebe is going with cherry. Of course, I’m going with Simone and Ayesha to discuss our game plan before we confront Ursula.

 ***You seem Nervous. ***  V comments.

‘I’m concerned, there’s a difference.’ I argue

* **Wuss. *** V states mockingly

 **‘** I’m not being a wuss, I’m just concerned. Before the argument can continue I hear a honk outside, that must be them. I through my bag over my shoulder as I jump to the top of the stairs.

“Alright, I’m taking off now.” I tell everyone as bolt to the front door

“Max! Wait!” My mom calls, I groan as I come to a halt.

“Yes?” I ask as I turn around.

“You forgot your goodbye hugs.” She responds. I narrow my eyes at phoebe’s sly grin.

I indulge my mum and give her a hug before giving one to dad. I then turn to my siblings.

“How long will you be gone?” Chloe asks with a pout. I lift her up and bop her nose softly.

“A few days.” I say.

“Why aren’t you going with Phoebe?” She asks.

“Because they can’t stand each other!” Billy yells with his hand up like an over-enthusiastic student wanting to impress the teacher.

“Great guess.” I say, my mum coughs purposefully,” But mostly because she is leaving with Cherry and I really don’t need to deal with all that girl talk on a 4-hour drive. Now if that is all goodbye everyone.”

I ruffle up Billy’s hair and pat Nora’s head before continuing my haste outside. “See you in DC sis,” I call back before jumping into the car.

“Okay, I’m in let’s go” I say as I hop into the backseat with Ayesha in the driver’s seat and Simone in the passenger seat.

“Slow your roll kid, I think your parents would want to meet the person driving their son out of the state.” Ayesha says as she steps out to greet my parents. Simone turns to smile at me. I already feel my heart pounding.

* **Someone’s in love it seems*** V mocks

‘V almost forgot you were there.’ I state.

* **You right, you know. She does have a beautiful smile*** V says, ignoring my comment

“V giving you trouble again” Simone states rather than asks.

“Is it that obvious?” I ask.

“Yeah, in kind of is, just don’t let him distract you too much.” She says

“How can I get distracted when I have you to focus on.” The words escape my mouth before I can stop them. Simone just laughs causing red to creep up to my face.

* **Very smooth Max *** V states as he also joins in the laughter.

“OMG that is unprecedented levels of cheesy. Aww, look your blushing, how cute.” Simone mocks as she continues laughing.

Thank God, Ayesha chooses that moment to enter the car, she stares at Simone for a moment, who is still in hysterics.

“What did I miss?” she asks as she starts up the car.

“Just drive please.” I groan.

We start off, we drive for about 20 minutes before we start formulating a plan.

“So let’s say I make it into the building without incident, what would I do then?”

“There’s a lab below ground, it’s where Valadiss industries is performing it’s experiments with the symbiotes.” Ayesha states.

“But how does he get to the main level, I’m positive that building is packed with security.” Simone states.

“Not to mention Ursula knows about the symbiote’s weakness to high frequency sound and fire, no doubt she has mechanisms in place to stop subjects like you.” Ayesha states casually

“Great, that’s just great. What are we supposed to do now?” I ask more to myself than the other two.

“Well I can deactivate the security system temporarily.” Ayesha says.

“How long is ‘temporarily’?” I Simone asks.

“Not more than 10 minutes.” Ayesha sighs out.

“10 minutes? That’s pretty steep, even for me.” I laugh out, * **10 minutes is plenty of time. *** V says.

“Okay assuming I get to the lab without incident, what would I be looking for?” I ask

“I designed a kill code shortly before I left, it will destroy all the symbiotes in the lab, it’s contained so it won’t kill you and Venom as long as you make it out of the lab in time.” Ayesha says.

“Why didn’t you just activate it while you were there?” Simone asks.

“I was a little busy trying not to get caught, Ursula figured out I turned on her before I could activate it.” Ayesha explains.

* **She intends to kill them? *** V asks.

‘That’s the impression I’m getting, yes, problem?’ I ask.

* **No, not really, just doesn’t seem like Ayesha’s style*** V responds.

‘So, your cool with us killing all of your friends?’ I ask.

* **They are not my friends, they banished me from our home world. *** V says.

‘Do I want to know why?’ I question.

* **On my planet, I was the weakest and without a host I had no chance of making it anywhere on any planet. Then I found you, perhaps the most compatible host I could’ve found. *** V explains.

‘So, you were basically the Hawkeye of your planet, big deal, I’m the odd one out in my family. So, I guess we do match in way, kind of, for the most part.’ I respond.

* **Does that make us best friends? *** V asks enthusiastically

‘Easy there V, we’re not quite there yet.’ I respond.

“Max?” Simone asks louder than usual

“Yeah, sorry. Had to have a little pep talk with V.” I say.

“Anyways, like I was saying, you have 10 minutes to get in, activate the kill code and get out.” Ayesha says.

“There is also the problem of getting out of Washington with a now pissed and bloodthirsty Ursula Valadiss.” Simone points out.

“That is assuming we make it that far.” I comment.

“Not exactly inspiring confidence, guys.” Ayesha sighs out.

“You’re the genius, what would you say our odds are of succeeding? I ask.

“Statistically speaking, very, very low.” Ayesha answers honestly.

The next few hours are filled with sorting out the bugs in our plan, by the time we get into Washington we are mostly comfortable with where we stand. I mean it’s not a rock-solid plan but it’s better than nothing.

We approach the main building for Valadiss Industries, in a word, it’s colossal. Even without seeing the inside of the building you can tell that it is state of the art.

“So, we have to break into that, this is going to be fun.” Simone says, voice full of sarcasm.

 

“No one said it was ever going to be easy.” Ayesha points out.

“So, what now?” I question.

“Now we wait, you can’t go wandering in there without the rest of the class, it’ll raise questions.” Ayesha points out.

After 40 minutes or so the rest of my class shows up. Ayesha hands me an earpiece and slips a micro-cam onto one of buttons on my shirt.

“I’ll de-activate the security system when you get to the lab, follow my instructions exactly, that place is a labyrinth.” Ayesha says. I nod to her.

“Take care of yourself in there, Tween Thunder.” Simone says as she gives me a small hug.

“Will do” I respond before we let go.

I hop out of the car before joining the class the car.

“Max, I see you made it.” Phoebe comments as we enter the main building.

Damn, and I thought the building looked impressive from the outside.

“It feels like I just stepped into the future.” I comment outload.

“I like to believe everyone does once they enter this building.” Comes a new voice. It’s steely and authoritative. I don’t have to think twice to know who that is. Everyone’s eyes turn towards the stairs to find Ursula Valadiss.

Instantly mummers and gasps erupt from everyone. I just half stare half glare at her. For a moment our eyes and I could almost swear I see a predatory flash in hers.

“Hello everyone, as most of you already know who I am, but for those of you who don’t my name is Ursula Valadiss, founder of Valadiss industries. We cover everything from information and technology to pharmaceuticals and everything in between.

It is always a pleasure to help Mold the minds that will one day form the world’s future, I see potential in all of you. Of some of you have more potential than others, but that only makes you more responsible for helping your less fortunate followers, for we are the world’s leaders.”

Ursula is trying to send me a message.

“She hasn’t changed one bit,” Ayesha comments scornfully.

Soon it’s time for us to take a tour of the building. I’ve survived Ursula’s calculating gaze for long enough, it’s time to take her down.

‘Alright, V, it’s show time’ I say

* **Let’s do it*** V says as we slip away from the crowd.

 

“Alright, where to now?” I whisper.

“There should be a door with a security access panel about 400 paces to your left, the cameras won’t pick you up.” Ayesha instructs.

After getting to the doors they open automatically.

“You know for a state of the art building your bypassing the security systems quite easily.” I comment quietly.” I comment silently.

“I’ve known this building since I came out of college, I probably know it better than she does, take your next right. Up ahead are the main computers, no doubt they are guarded but you have that covered, just make it quite.” Ayesha says.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” I say. Indeed, the computers were guarded, ‘were’ being the emphasis since now all the guards are unconscious.

“Does anyone else get the feeling that this has been way too easy.” Simone, who has been quite up to this point, points out. I’m uploading the kill code as she comments.

“You didn’t have to jinx it.” I whisper.

“No, wait, Simone’s right. If I know Ursula, and I’m sure I do, she would have been more prepared. I don’t…” Ayesha cuts off.

“What is it?”

“We have to abort, now.” Ayesha states.

“What? No” I reply.

“Max, something doesn’t feel right.” Ayesha says.

“Even so, the kill code is almost done uploading, we need too…” I start.

* **Behind us! *** V warns. I whip around and come into contact with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“Ursula,” I acknowledge

“Max Thunderman I presume, you’ve brought me quite a lot of trouble.” She responds.

“I do enjoy making a pest of myself,” I respond.

“What do you hope to accomplish?” The question catches me by surprise.

“Stopping you in case it wasn’t obvious.” I say after recovering

“That’s it, no higher ambition, not a single other motive for driving so far from home. No,” Ursula begins as she closes the distance between us. “That’s the thing about ‘heroes’, they have no vision of the future, but the ‘villains do.

The ‘heroes’ only real purpose is to stop the ‘villains’ from realizing that vision.”

“What’s your point?” I ask.

“You could help me realise my vision, just imagine a world with no more disease, no more disorder, no more war, all ruled under one reign, ours.” She continues.

“Max, you have to get out of there.” Simone orders.

“She’s just baiting you, you have to leave.” Ayesha adds.

I tightly grasp Ursula’s wrist.

“I’m not falling for your little game.” I respond.

“Shame, you would have made a useful ally.” She says.

With unprecedented speed, Ursula tears out of my grasp before grabbing me by the collar and hurling me into the opposing wall. A large section of the wall crumbles off. I stare up at her wide-eyed.

Before I can properly react, she levels with a punch to the jaw which dazes me before giving me a high kick to the chest which fully sends me through the wall.

On wobbly legs I make it up to my feet just as Ursula stalks into the room.

“How did you do that?” I ask, Astonished.

“Oh, come now, you didn’t think you were the first success, did you?” She says as a weird Dark blue semi-liquid much like Venom’s consumes her whole body. She grows to 4 times her original size but that’s not even the worst part.

She emerges as a terrifying creature with razor sharp teeth, a long-pointed tongue and claws. What in the actual hell.

“ **Now let’s have some real fun**.” She says in a new, terrifying voice before letting out a deafening roar, well damn.  

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM! first fic ever . First chapter so I decided to keep it short , additional chapters will be longer . Please comment and constructive criticism is always welcome . Let me know what you guys think if you have time to readit. The more comments I get the faster I update


End file.
